


tongue tied

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Tzuyu has a big crush. Chaeyoung is a good friend. Mina is, unknowingly, in the middle.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 195





	tongue tied

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday mads!! as you know this is from sam, and thank you sam for the comm ily

Tzuyu holds two cups of coffee and tries not to spill them as she power walks down the street. She doesn’t care that they’re boiling hot and the thin paper of the cup is not doing anything to keep her hands from burning, she’s too busy worrying about making it to campus on time. If her calculations are correct, she has ten minutes to get there, where (hopefully) Chaeyoung will be waiting at the stairs of the arts building. Tzuyu will casually give her one of the cups, maybe lean against the railing and try to act like she isn’t out of breath.

She makes it there in seven minutes, so she takes the extra time to fix her hair in somebody’s car window and practice her line again.

“Hey Chaeng, I went by that coffee shop you like and thought of you– no that sucks.” Tzuyu grunts. That’s not gonna work. “Oh, Chaeyoung, didn’t think you’d be here.” Tzuyu forces a smile but, seeing her reflection on the window, she thinks she looks crazy. She takes a sharp breath in and tries again. “Hi–”

The window rolls down and Tzuyu takes a step back, horrified that there was someone in the car. Her heart sinks even lower when the window is all the way down and she sees Jeongyeon and Nayeon inside. Nayeon is trying to stifle her laugh, but Jeongyeon is straight up chuckling and pointing at her. 

“I wonder how she hasn’t fallen for your charms yet.” Jeongyeon says, leaning out of the window. Nayeon slaps her arm, “Leave Tzuyu alone.”

“I’ll see you later.” Tzuyu turns around and walks away from her friends, too embarrassed to face Jeongyeon’s teasing. 

When Tzuyu sees Chaeyoung standing by the stairs, her heart does a little leap. She can’t help but smile and feel tingly all over, her stomach tied up in knots. She walks up to her with confident steps, rehearsing her line once more inside her head, but then Chaeyoung makes eye contact with her and smiles and Tzuyu’s thoughts are good as gone. 

“Hi. Coffee.” Tzuyu grins widely and offers Chaeyoung a cup. Chaeyoung takes it and giggles at Tzuyu’s cuteness. Tzuyu closes her eyes when she realizes her mistake, but Chaeyoung is smiling so she decides to let it go and try again next time.

“Thank you,” Chaeyoung takes a sip of her drink and hums happily. “God this is my favorite.”

“I know,” Tzuyu mumbles shyly. She leans on the railing (at least part of her plan worked out) and, since Chaeyoung is standing on the steps, Tzuyu has to look up at her. She takes a sip as well and tries hard to not her grimace at the taste. Since she couldn’t trust herself to not mess up and give Chaeyoung the wrong coffee, she ordered the same thing twice; but Chaeyoung drinks overly sugary things and it makes Tzuyu wanna gag. “Let me walk you to class.”

Side hugging Chaeyoung while they walk is very easy to Tzuyu, and one of the things she enjoys doing the most. Chaeyoung never complains, on the colder mornings she even snuggles close to Tzuyu and, more often than not, she’ll wrap her arm around Tzuyu’s waist. 

Today is one of those days. Tzuyu feels on cloud nine, and when they arrive at Chaeyoung's classroom she doesn’t want to let go. Chaeyoung also lingers a bit before she removes her arm and takes a step back. 

“You should come by my room later, my grandma sent me food.” Chaeyoung says before downing the rest of her drink. Tzuyu nods excitedly, happy to spend more time with her. 

“Is it gonna be just the two of us?” Tzuyu asks in what she hopes is a sneaky and uninterested tone— not hopeful at all. They don’t often hang out by themselves, and Tzuyu gets tongue tied every time she thinks about speaking the word  _ date _ . 

“Mina might be there.” Chaeyoung shrugs. Her smile falters and Tzuyu doesn’t understand why. “I can text you later to confirm or…”

“No, no, I’ll be there.” 

“Alright… I’ll be waiting then.” Chaeyoung’s hand lingers in the space between them until she gives Tzuyu an awkward pat on the arm. Tzuyu watches her walk into her classroom and when she’s out of sight, she sighs longingly. She heads out the building and throws her full cup on a trashcan. 

Hours later, after she’s taken a shower and put on arguably too much perfume, Tzuyu finds herself sitting between Chaeyoung and Mina on the girls’ tiny couch. A Star Wars movie is playing on their old TV, although Chaeyoung is the only one paying attention. Mina is on her phone, texting someone Tzuyu doesn’t know and giggling every few minutes; while Tzuyu is awfully conscious of how close to Chaeyoung see is, and how their thighs are pressed against each other with only the fabric of Tzuyu’s jeans between them. 

“Hey, give me some,” Mina stretches her arm towards Chaeyoung, who’s been hogging the bowl of popcorn Mina made earlier. Chaeyoung looks at her roommate with guilt and an apologetic smile. The bowl is empty in her lap. 

“I’ll go buy more.” Chaeyoung stands up and grabs a coat from the rack— Tzuyu’s coat, which goes almost down to Chaeyoung’s knees. 

“I can go with you,” Tzuyu offers, about to stand up when Chaeyoung softly pushes her back down. 

“You should stay.” Chaeyoung discreetly nods towards Mina, who is engrossed in her phone again. Tzuyu furrows her eyebrows in confusion, watching Chaeyoung get her wallet from her bag.

“Can you buy some ice cream?” Mina asks distractedly.

“No,” Chaeyoung grabs her keys and mouths something at Tzuyu that the taller girl can’t understand. Chaeyoung exaggerates her gestures more but it only confuses Tzuyu further. Chaeyoung starts whisper-yelling something that sounds like  _ talk to her  _ and Mina finally looks up to glare at her like she’s crazy. “I’ll be right back…”

With Chaeyoung gone, Tzuyu slumps on the couch and grumpily watches the movie. Silence between her and Mina has never been awkward, they don’t need to speak if there’s nothing to say and that’s something they love about each other. Still, Tzuyu feels curious when after a while Mina doesn’t stop giggling like a schoolgirl. 

“Who are you texting?” Tzuyu pokes Mina’s thigh and smirks when her friend blushes. 

“No one.”

“Oh come on, you can tell me,” Tzuyu grins and tries to tickle Mina, but the older girl slaps her hand away. “You know I won’t tell.”

“Just a girl from my class… we’re kind of dating.” Mina’s smile is huge as she speaks, and it makes Tzuyu beam knowing her friend is so happy. “I didn’t say anything because I know you’re eventually going to tell Chaeng.” Mina gives her a pointed look and a teasing smile.

Tzuyu pretends to be offended and sits up straight. “First of all, I’m perfectly capable of keeping secrets from Chaeyoung. Second, why can’t she know?”

“Because she gets unnecessarily protective, and annoying like my mom every time I had a friend over and she thought it was my girlfriend. I wanna spare Seulgi the teasing and the shovel talks.”

“Hm, seems fair.” Tzuyu shrugs and grabs her phone from her pocket. She opens instagram and types Seulgi in the search bar. Mina notices and tackles her down, trying to take the phone from her hands.

“Stop, you might accidentally like a picture.” Mina whines and pouts, knowing Tzuyu is weak against her cuteness. Tzuyu laughs and gives in, locking her phone and throwing it on the couch. 

“I just wanna know if she’s pretty.”

“She is… here,” Mina warily clicks on Seulgi’s profile picture and shows Tzuyu, not letting her touch any part of the phone. 

“Very pretty,” Tzuyu nods in approval and Mina shoves her playfully. “But she better be nice to you.”

“She is,” Mina bites her lip in a poor attempt of hiding her smile. “Look at the cute good morning texts she sends.”

They are very close to each other looking at Mina’s phone when the door opens and Chaeyoung walks in with a plastic bag. She halts in the doorstep, not expecting to see her friends in such proximity. While she takes off the coat, Mina quickly locks her phone and Tzuyu sits back, feeling like she got caught even if she wasn’t doing anything. 

Chaeyoung doesn’t say anything as she walks past them, stopping to give Mina the ice cream she asked for, and then heading towards the small microwave to make the popcorn. She doesn’t look at Tzuyu until she says goodbye for the night and heads to her own dorm. 

For Nayeon’s birthday, their group of friends has a small get together at a nearby park. They lay out a picnic mat and sit down around all the food and drinks they bought. Tzuyu sits besides Chaeyoung, even if she had to subtly push Dahyun to make space for her. 

“Aren’t you gonna sit with Mina?” Chaeyoung whispers, pointing to their friend and the empty spot next to her. 

“Do you not want me to sit with you?” Tzuyu asks quietly, suddenly embarrassed and afraid of being overbearing. But Chaeyoung quickly shakes her head and places a comforting hand on Tzuyu’s thigh— it’s supposed to be comforting, but Tzuyu’s heart rate skyrockets.

“Of course I do. I just thought… nevermind.” Chaeyoung purses her lips and removes her hand from Tzuyu’s leg. Tzuyu stays beside her, confused, but ultimately content with being next to Chaeyoung.

It’s a lovely day, sunny but not too hot, and Tzuyu is happy to spend it with her friends. 

Chaeyoung is leaning back with her hands supporting her body, playing with blades of grass. Tzuyu is in a similar position, with her body slightly turned towards Chaeyoung and with a hand near hers. Everyone is too busy eating and teasing the birthday girl to pay any attention to them, so Tzuyu bravely lays her hand on top of Chaeyoung’s. 

She’s not startled by Tzuyu’s action. Instead, Chaeyoung softly turns her head towards her. Her eyebrows are slightly furrowed and her cheeks a dusty shade of pink thanks to the sun hitting her face. She’s serious at first, but then she smiles, dimples and all. Tzuyu’s heart does a somersault. Chaeyoung changes her position until she’s sitting cross legged on the mat, but she doesn’t let go of Tzuyu’s hand; she turns her palm upwards to intertwine their fingers together. 

Tzuyu’s heart is filled with warmth and sunshine and the color yellow— at least that’s the best way to describe what Chaeyoung makes her feel. She really can’t help a smile from playing on her lips. She meets Mina’s eyes from across the round and blushes when the older girl gives her a questioning and teasing look. Tzuyu avoids looking at her for the rest of the evening. 

Nayeon’s cake has baby blue frosting and after she blows the candles, the frosting is all over her face, courtesy of Jeongyeon. Chaeyoung gathers some frosting on her fingers and smears it on Tzuyu’s cheek, making her gasp in surprise. Tzuyu tries to retaliate, but Jihyo holds the cake and stands up.

“We already have to eat a cake with Nayeon’s face on it, please don’t keep touching it.” 

Tzuyu is, for once, not paying attention to Chaeyoung, too busy laughing at Nayeon trying to kiss Jeongyeon to get frosting on her face too; so she’s a bit startled when she feels Chaeyoung wiping the frosting from her face. 

She blushes and thanks Chaeyoung, even if it was her that put it there in the first place. They keep holding hands until the party is over. 

Chaeyoung lays on her bed with her phone in her hands. She’s on Tzuyu’s chat window, typing and deleting an invitation that doesn’t sound too desperate. She tries some emojis, then deletes it. She even writes  _ w6ssup  _ but she doesn’t think Tzuyu will appreciate it. In the end, she just sends a  _ hi. _

Tzuyu replies within the minute with a much more enthusiastic hi (it has an emoji with hearts, Chaeyoung thinks she should’ve done that instead). Chaeyoung types out  _ do you wanna come over?  _ and hesitates before sending it. It’s pouring outside, and it’s a friday afternoon, Tzuyu surely has more interesting plans than hanging out with her. She still sends it, wishing for the best. Even if Mina isn’t there (she left earlier, not telling Chaeyoung a thing about where she was going or with whom) she hopes Tzuyu will still want to hang out with her.

And again, Tzuyu’s reply is immediate.  _ Of course! I’ll buy something for dinner.  _ Chaeyoung sends back some emojis and locks her phone. She sighs, feeling a nervous tingle cover her hands. 

The last time Tzuyu was in her dorm was when Mina was there and they watched a movie. Chaeyoung doesn’t know what’s going on between them, but she wants to try and be happy for her friends. Still, that doesn’t mean she can’t hang out with her friend— after all, that’s all there is to it. Just two friends, sharing a friendly moment together. As friends. 

After a short while there’s a knock on the door. Chaeyoung doesn’t think it’s her friend— if she was in her dorm when Chaeyoung texted then it would’ve taken her longer —but when she opens it, there’s Tzuyu, wearing a yellow raincoat, clutching a plastic bag to her chest and dripping water everywhere. Her hair looks messy and she’s out of breath.

“Got your favorite.” Tzuyu smiles through the cold she’s certainly feeling as she lifts up the bag. 

“Come on,” Chaeyoung giggles and pulls Tzuyu inside, helping her off her coat. “I’ll leave this in the bathroom. You can borrow a hoodie if you want.”

There’s a sweater folded neatly at the foot of Mina’s bed and a hoodie draped across the backrest of Chaeyoung’s chair. Tzuyu doesn’t think about it twice and grabs the hoodie, even if the sleeves don’t reach her wrists. 

Chaeyoung comes out and they grab the take out boxes. They sit on the couch with little space between them and Chaeyoung puts on a movie. Tzuyu doesn’t recognize it, it’s in french and thirty minutes in she still can’t tell what it is about, but she’s happy just being with Chaeyoung. 

Eventually she gets bored of not understanding what goes on, although Chaeyoung looks very enthralled. Tzuyu no-so-discreetly moves closer to Chaeyoung and drapes her arm around her waist. Chaeyoung flinches and looks at Tzuyu with surprise in her eyes.

“What are you doing?” Chaeyoung’s voice is shaky and low.

“I was cold.” Tzuyu shrugs and looks away, embarrassed. Chaeyoung nods and shifts on the couch to sit more comfortably, resting her head on Tzuyu’s shoulder. 

“Me too,” She whispers. 

Chaeyoung can’t pay attention to the movie anymore. Tzuyu’s warm hand traces innocent circles on her hip and it’s making her head feel fuzzy. Chaeyoung can also smell Tzuyu’s perfume, sweet and so familiar it feels comforting. 

The movie ends eventually and the credits roll out. They’re in complete darkness save for the faint light of the TV. The rain provides a nice background sound as Tzuyu gathers all the courage she has in her lithe body and titls Chaeyoung’s face up towards her. Her hands are shaking, but she does her best to keep a calm attitude. The last time she tried to tell Chaeyoung about her feelings, it didn’t go very well, so now she’s gonna try to take a more direct approach.

Chaeyoung is still, blushing deeply and blinking repeatedly. Tzuyu caresses her cheek and begins to lean in. She licks her lips instinctively and so does Chaeyoung; their noses are brushing against each other, Tzuyu is about to close the distance—

“Uh, thanks for coming over today,” Chaeyoung shoots up from her seat and leaps away from Tzuyu towards the other end of the room. She opens the mini fridge and crutches to hide behind the small door. Chaeyoung curses under her breath, feeling ridiculous but too embarrassed to face Tzuyu. “It’s always nice to see a friend! I love being friends!” Chaeyoung basically yells while shutting her eyes in pure  _ cringe. _

Tzuyu hides her face in her hands, utterly  _ humiliated.  _ She should’ve known better than to try again when Chaeyoung clearly wasn’t interested. She feels like a fool and she’s praying for the floor to open up and swallow her. 

Instead of the floor, the door opens and Mina walks in with a dopey smile and a lovesick sigh leaving her lips. However, when she spots Tzuyu on the verge of tears and Chaeyoung with half her body inside the mini fridge, she frowns.

“What’s going on?” Mina asks. Tzuyu avoids her eyes and doesn’t even reply, she just walks straight past Mina and dashes down the hallway. Mina’s worried face turns into a glare as she shuts the door behind her and walks towards Chaeyoung. She pulls her roomie up by the neck of her sweater and Chaeyoung looks at her with guilt. “What did you do?”

“Why do you think I did something?” Chaeyoung whines and drops her head. 

“Tzuyu was almost crying.”

“She was?” That makes Chaeyoung straighten up and bite her lip in worry. “God I… I didn’t mean to mess with Tzuyu, I’m sorry Mina.”

“Why are you apologizing to me? And what do you mean with mess—”

“We almost kissed!” Chaeyoung grunts and runs a hand through her hair. “And I was gonna do it, I  _ wanted  _ to, but then I thought maybe I was misinterpreting things because Tzuyu—” Chaeyoung stops and looks at Mina earnestly. She sighs, defeated. “Tzuyu likes you.”

It hurt to say it out loud. 

But Mina doesn’t look shocked like Chaeyoung expected, instead she facepalms and sighs deeply. “I’m not gonna deal with this tonight.”

Mina heads to the bathroom and Chaeyoung is left alone. She hits her forehead and calls herself dumb under her breath. She doesn’t even bother brushing her teeths, she just shimmies out of her jeans and her sweater and gets into bed, ready to sleep and hopefully to stop thinking about Tzuyu for a few hours. 

Mina is on a mission. She waits outside of the science building waiting for Tzuyu to come out. She’s under a tree, wearing a black hoodie and sunglasses, sipping from a cup of extra dark coffee (she thought she’d need all the caffeine possible if she was gonna deal with this).

Eventually Tzuyu walks out, holding her folder close to her chest and ducking her head, as if that would make her go unnoticed. The tall girl looks around, probably checking that Chaeyoung isn’t near. She doesn’t expect Mina to be waiting for her, so she stumbles when she sees her friend coming out of the shadows.

“Chou Tzuyu, I think we need to talk.” Mina says in a low voice, probably trying to resemble some character Tzuyu knows nothing about. Maybe Batman. 

“No, I don’t think we do.” Tzuyu tries to walk around her, but Mina grabs her arm gently and stops her. Now without her sunglasses, Mina gives Tzuyu a reassuring smile. 

“Come on, I’ll be brief.” 

Tzuyu sighs and gives in. She follows Mina towards the back of the building where they sit on a picnic table. Tzuyu fiddles with her hands while Mina squints as if inspecting her. 

“Do you like me?” Mina asks bluntly. 

“What? No of course not!”

“Ouch.”

“I mean—” Tzuyu blushes and Mina laughs. “You’re a lovely girl but you’re my friend.”

“I’m just kidding, Tzu. I just wanted to get that out of the way.”

“Where did you get that from?” 

“Chaeyoung.” Mina shrugs and Tzuyu’s face falls. Literally— she lets her head fall and hits her forehead on the table. 

“Fuck.” Tzuyu whines, and Mina knows it’s something serious if it makes her curse. 

“Do you have any clue how she got that idea?” Mina asks and Tzuyu turns her head to press her cheek against the concrete of the table. She pouts and looks like she could cry again.

“I think so…”

_ Tzuyu had woken up extra early, even before the sun rose. She put on her best clothes (black tight jeans and a white shirt), ran to the flower shop to get a fresh bouquet of roses and then stepped by the coffee shop to grab Chaeyoung’s favorite order and a box of strawberry cupcakes.  _

_ She somehow managed to carry everything with two hands and not drop anything, so now, she stood in front of Chaeyoung’s dorm building. She had made the calculations— like always —and Chaeyoung should be stepping out any minute now.  _

_ Just as planned, Chaeyoung came through the door, yawning and pulling the sleeves of her hoodie over her hands. Tzuyu waited at the end of the stairs, watching Chaeyoung walk down as if she was the most beautiful princess ever and not a sleep deprived college student.  _

_ “Oh, hey Tzu.” Chaeyoung greeted her when she saw her standing there. She didn’t expect to see Tzuyu so early, but she certainly didn’t mind. She eyed the flowers and the coffee curiously, but didn’t ask about it. Tzuyu looked nervous, shifting from one foot to another. Chaeyoung stopped a few steps from the floor, liking to be eye level with Tzuyu. _

_ “Chaeng, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you…” Tzuyu began, nervously licking her lips. Chaeyoung nodded for her to go on. “You see, there’s this girl… I’ve liked her since the first time I saw her. She’s so funny, and smart, and honestly she’s the prettiest girl to have ever walked on this campus. But that’s not all I like about her… When I’m with her I feel safe, like I can be myself and not get judged, not even a bit. I’ve been meaning to tell you, but it’s really not easy,” Tzuyu chuckled in an attempt to ease her nerves. “Chaeyoung, I…” _

_ The doors of the dorm opened again and Mina walked out. She made eye contact with Tzuyu as soon as she started to go down the stairs and waved at her, but Tzuyu panicked. She started stammering, unable to finish her confession. She dropped the flowers and almost spilled the coffee. Chaeyoung reached out to help her and took the box of cupcakes from her hands as Tzuyu crouched to get the flowers.  _

_ Mina stood beside Chaeyoung, looking at the box interestedly. “Did you buy these?” She asked her roommate, unaware of the confession she had interrupted. _

_ “No, they’re Tzuyu’s.” Chaeyoung mumbled. She looked at Mina and then at Tzuyu, who was clearly embarrassed and practically hiding from them behind her hair. Right then, Chaeyoung connected the dots. _

“She didn’t connect shit.” Mina snorts.

“She really didn’t.” Tzuyu whines, once again hitting her forehead against the table. Mina slips her hand under Tzuyu’s forehead, keeping her from hurting herself. When Tzuyu lifts her head, she has the biggest puppy eyes Mina has ever seen. 

“I don’t understand why she can’t just  _ see  _ I like her. I do everything I can to show her but yet it’s like she doesn’t even notice.”

“That’s not it. You know Chaeng is a good friend.”

“Of course.”

“Well, she’s convinced you like me, and I think she’s also under the impression I like you back; at least that’s what I got last night. She’s never gonna act on her feelings if she thinks there’s something between us.”

“Her  _ feelings _ ?” Tzuyu asks in disbelief.

“You two are made for each other…” Mina sips her coffee and looks away. 

“Please help me.” Tzuyu begs, feeling beyond hopeless. 

“I will, but you have to trust me and my plans.” 

Tzuyu nods, willing to try anything if it means Chaeyoung will finally know about her crush.

“Mina— Mina are you  _ sure _ ?” Tzuyu asks desperately as Mina drags her towards her dorm room. 

“Of course I am. I know she’s in there, and I’ll lock the door so she can’t escape. It’s a foolproof plan.” Mina pushes a plastic bag towards Tzuyu and the younger girl grabs it reluctantly. “Now go get her. And don’t be so vague this time, please.” Mina pats Tzuyu’s shoulder and pushes her inside the room before Tzuyu can back out. Tzuyu hears the door get locked behind her and winces. 

Chaeyoung is in her bed, oblivious to Tzuyu’s presence. “Hey Mina, can I have one of your brownies?” She asks without looking, playing candy crush on her phone instead. Tzuyu clears her throat and Chaeyoung finally looks at her. She bites her lip and sits up on the bed, nervous. 

“Where’s, uh, where’s Mina?” 

Tzuyu freezes, is she supposed to tell her Mina is outside? Is Mina  _ even outside _ ? Or did she leave Tzuyu to perish alone? Chaeyoung is still waiting for an answer, what is she supposed to say?

“Tzuyu?”

“Uh, she told me to come by,”  _ Yeah that works,  _ “We need to talk.”

Chaeyoung fakes a laugh and runs her hands down her sweatpants. “Yes, because friends talk all the time. I love when friends—”

“Chaeng.” Tzuyu interrupts her. She sets the bag on the floor, next to the bed, and sits down with Chaeyoung. “I have something to say and I need you to hear me. But pay attention.” Tzuyu says slowly, wanting to make sure that Chaeyoung is listening. 

“Alright…” Chaeyoung whispers. Tzuyu takes a deep breath and reaches out to hold Chaeyoung’s hand over the mattress. Chaeyoung gives her a reassuring squeeze and it slightly eases Tzuyu’s nerves. 

“Here it goes… um…” Tzuyu is scared, afraid of Chaeyoung rejecting her and possibly ruining their friendship. Once she tells her, there’s no turning back. But then Tzuyu looks at Chaeyoung,  _ really  _ looks, and it’s like her worries disappear. After all, she’s talking about the girl that never fails to make her feel safe, feel welcome, the one who always makes her smile, the girl that has been by her side since day one. 

“I’m in love with you.”

It falls from Tzuyu’s lips easily, like it’s the most obvious thing in the entire world. She forgets all about  _ liking _ , she needs to tell Chaeyoung exactly what she feels. Chaeyoung looks baffled, mouth ajar. She blinks a couple of times and then points at herself. 

“You’re in love with… me?” 

“Is that so hard to believe?” Tzuyu chuckles, feeling lighter now that she got it off her chest.

Chaeyoung thinks and, in retrospective, it really isn’t. “I’ve been an idiot haven’t I?” 

“We both were,” Tzuyu shrugs and leans down to take the bag. “Now, will you share these with me?” Tzuyu takes out a container with a ribbon (Mina was always attentive to details) full of fresh strawberries. Chaeyoung’s eyes shine and she agrees with excitement. 

They munch in silence, not an awkward one but not entirely comfortable either. They keep exchanging glances and smiling like teens in love. 

“Tzuyu?” Chaeyoung speaks up when they’re almost done with the fruit. Tzuyu hums in acknowledgement and glances at Chaeyoung.

On a whim, Chaeyoung leans in and kisses Tzuyu on the lips. Almost on instinct, Tzuyu kisses back. The kiss tastes of strawberries and sweet returned feelings. Kissing Chaeyoung is everything Tzuyu dreamed of and more. Kissing Tzuyu makes Chaeyoung realize she never wants to go a day in her life without kissing her. When they pull apart, with dumb grins on their faces and rosy blush on their cheeks, they share a laugh.

“I’m in love with you, too.” Chaeyoung says, feeling breathless. 

“Thank god, I was starting to worry you wouldn’t say it back.” Tzuyu admits and her shoulders shake in laughter. Chaeyoung pushes her playfully and Tzuyu leans in for another kiss. 

“Sorry if the confession was a bit lame. I couldn’t get the cupcakes this time.” Tzuyu smiles apologetically but also teasing, poking fun at Chaeyoung for how oblivious she had been.

“Nothing you do can be any less than extraordinary.” Chaeyoung says boldly. Now that she can tell Tzuyu everything she feels, she doesn’t want to let a second go to waste.

The door unlocks and Mina sticks her head in. “Are you girls  _ kissing _ ?” She asks teasingly. 

Chaeyoung looks between Tzuyu and her roommate, realizing that Mina helped Tzuyu with her confession. It makes sense, and she makes a mental note to thank Mina later, but for now, she rolls her eyes at her. “Yes, is that a problem?”

“I was kinda hoping to play some video games,” Mina points to her computer. Cheyoung stands up and grabs Tzuyu’s hand. 

“Suit yourself. Tzuyu and I have somewhere to be anyway.” 

“We do?” Tzuyu asks, confused but following Chaeyoung anyway.

“We have a long overdue date.” 

“You’re welcome.” Mina grins, walking in and sitting down in her chair.

“Mina has a girlfriend, by the way.” Tzuyu mumbles quickly and tugs Chaeyoung’s hand, trying to run away before Mina gets mad at her. But Mina immediately turns around and glares at her.

“Tzuyu! Is this how you repay me?” Mina whines, annoyed. Tzuyu giggles. Chaeyoung looks conflicted, but in the end she settles for pointing an accusatory finger at Mina.

“We’ll talk about this when I return.” Chaeyoung squints. Mina rolls her eyes.

“I want you back by nine.”

“Pff, right.” Chaeyoung waves her. Tzuyu has the decency to give Mina an apologetic smile, although it’s still mocking. 

“Are we really going on a date?” Tzuyu asks once they’re outside, walking hand in hand in the street. 

“I need to pay you back those cupcakes and all that coffee somehow. Maybe dinner and more kisses, but under the stars?” Chaeyoung shrugs casually despite the faint blush on her ears. “Sounds good to you?”

Tzuyu sighs happily and kisses Chaeyoung’s cheek. “Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! twt is dahyunayeon <3


End file.
